


Atomic Blonde

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bikini - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor reacts to Rose in a bikini.





	Atomic Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> For a @dwsmutfest prompt on Tumblr: bikini. 
> 
> 69 word drabble (wow is it hard to write to a specific length).

He couldn't stop staring at Rose's bikini. His arms begged to wrap around her neck like thin straps. His palms itched to cradle her breasts like tiny triangles. His fingers ached to press into soft flesh like strings at her hips. His tongue thirsted to taste what's hidden by fabric. 

He couldn't stop staring at Rose's bikini, it looked better on the sand, until his eyes closed in ecstasy.


End file.
